


A Spice to a Spice

by heuradys



Category: Spice Girls, Spice World (The Spice Girls Movie)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brazen exuberance" - check.  "Bonus Richard E Grant" - check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spice to a Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This was my assignment for Festivids 2013: create a Spice World vid for Little Heaven, whose requests also included Duran Duran's music videos and James Bond films.

Vimeo version; password: festivid


End file.
